Are You Alright?
by K.Holtzman
Summary: It's been a long day- a guy with a sack of potatoes, being hypnotized and Rigsby really just wants a minute alone. But Jane worries he's pushed the boundaries of their friendship just a little. Slash. Just kisssing.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Mentalist someone else does.**

_**A/N: My first Mentalist fic- give me a chance eh?**_

Rigsby ducked into a room, one of the interrogation ones, and moved to the farthest corner- disappearing into the shadows.

He runs a shaky hand down his face, trying to regain composure before going back out to the team and joining them in a celebratory pizza for another case solved (the second one for this case but it's pizza.)

He leans against the wall, trying to take some of the weight off him, to breathe again. It's hard though, trying to banish memories that have resurfaced; it's always easier the first time, after that, you're just screwed.

"Hey Rigs-" Rigsby jumped as the metal door clanged against the wall, going for his gun in a hard learned reaction. Jane throws his hands up in surprise, taking a step back. "Whoa, I uh didn't mean to spook ya."

Rigsby knows it's Jane, a friend, but he' still mad at him for earlier; there's a nagging though in his head just suggesting maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to shoot Jane in the leg or something. He finally lowers his hand though, relaxing against the wall once again- completely ignoring Jane.

Jane shuts the door, resuming his usual jolly self with an innocent smile. But his blue eyes sparkle with interest, something's off about Rigsby, and Jane would be lying to say he wasn't concerned. "I wanted to make sure you're alright. Hypnosis can sometimes have lasting effects, and you were in pretty deep so I-"

"I'm fine."

"Alright, but grant me a few questions?"

"Why Jane? I said I was fine."

"I know, I know. Call it a hunch, I promise just a few questions. Two tops." Jane shows the number two with his finger, even making a small salute like that guarantees his side of the deal.

"Whatever."

"Great!" Jane claps his hands together in enthusiasm, bouncing on the heels of his feet.

"So, do you remember anything? From when you were in the trance?"

Rigsby doesn't answer, he honestly can't. The truth is he _does_remember, too much really. But not just things that happened while he was hypnotized- things from his past too, things he thought were buried deep enough not to come out. "No. I don't remember anything."

"Really? You don't remember kissing Van Pelt?"

"I kissed Van Pelt?" Rigsby honestly didn't remember that part, and he looks at Jane for the first time to make sure the Mentalist isn't screwing with him.

Jane narrows his eyes in concentration, now he can see the wateriness of Rigsby eyes, like he was crying or about to do so- he wondered if Rigsby was even aware of it. "You don't remember that? Well don't worry she didn't take it bad- you were hypnotized and all."

"Oh." Rigsby turned away again, his minor interest dissipating.

"You really don't remember anything else?"

"No Jane I tol-" Rigsby stops as Jane is suddenly in front of him, past the boundary of personal space.

"Liar. Why? What are you hiding Rigsby?"

"I'm, I'm not lying. I-I uh I told you, I don't remember."

"Then why are you stuttering? And sweating profusely, might I add? You avoid eye contact too, and you keep shifting from foot to foot and backing against that wall like you want to go through it."

"Maybe it's 'cause you're a little close." In truth he was, this was way too close for Rigsby and he didn't like feeling trapped like this.

"Oh maybe," and Jane says it like it's almost a valid answer. "I don't think so though. Look, look your lip is quivering." Jane's got a look of fascination almost, as he points out everything he notices, his finger brushing lightly against Rigsby lower lip.

"Stop."

"Oh look now, you're uncomfortable. You're uncomfortable right? I'm making you uncomfortable aren't I?"

"Jane, stop."

"Am I? Rigsby?" Jane touched a hand to Rigsby shoulder, the muscles tightening up as his hand slowly moved down his arm.

"Please Jane."

"No come on, tell me. Rigsby come on. Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"J-Jane stop" Rigsby squirms away from Jane, getting out from between him and the wall. He moves to the other side of the room, breathing shakily and trying to calm his sweaty hands. "Please...just stop."

Jane gave him some room, still getting close but staying at least half an arm's length away. "I just wanted to be sure Rigsby...that you were alright. But, I can see you're not. You remember, don't you? I, well I guess that's my fault. I'm sorry though. I was trying to pull you out of the trance- there was a touch trigger. I was trying to-"

"Help. I know Jane; it's not your fault. Just leave okay?" Rigsby could feel Jane staring at him, eyes burrowing into his back- remorseful eyes at that. There are a lot of aspects of being a consultant that Jane has no problem with, or at least it doesn't affect him. With Rigsby though, everything hurts- like the others on the team as well- but with Rigsby it just hurts more.

"I can't do that." Jane replied quietly, so quietly Rigsby had to turn and look, be sure that he said something; and when he did Jane's lips were in his, soft and tender, and Rigsby shutdown. Everything turned off and he felt...well he just felt. He's not sure what the emotions were or even how many other then there were a lot. All in this one kiss where ye wasn't really doing anything but standing there stunned.

Jane pulled away a second later, but Rigsby followed him, never letting any space slip between their lips. Jane took it as the go-ahead for more, so he continued. Jane's hands danced across Rigsby shoulder, light and nimble sending shivers down the other man's spine. They worked down over the buttons of Rigsby shirt, easily working the shirt off.

Rigsby gasped as Jane's fingers sent electricity running across his skin; it was flipped a switch in his head and then he was thinking again, no longer caught up in the moment. His father came to the forefront of his mind, of his vision. And suddenly it wasn't Jane in front of him, kissing him- it was his father, with blazing eyes and an angry fist to match.

Rigsby didn't know what else to do but flee, he jerked back from Jane, his movement slightly restrained from the shirt hanging half off his shoulders. But Jane didn't let him go far; gripping Rigsby's shoulder and keeping him still long enough to wrap the detective in hug. Jane started to mutter things in Rigsby's ear, small soft, calm, comments, that brought the shaky detective down to earth; his mind intact.

Rigsby seemed to get control of himself, pressed close to Jane, embracing the safety the consultant's arms offered. He pressed his head against Jane's neck, a need to forget things overcoming him as he pressed his lips to soft skin.

Jane shivered under him but pulled away. "Rigsby don't." Rigsby didn't want to listen, didn't hear, he just kept trying to get to Jane. "Stop. Rigsby!"

"What?" Rigsby backed away, afraid he done something wrong, afraid he was going to be punished. He shook his head, this wasn't his father, and this was Jane.

"I don't want to do anything you don't want to Rigsby."

"I want this Jane, I _need _this." He was close to pleading as he advanced on Jane, the consultant backing away step for step.

"No, no you don't. Rigsby, I hurt you. I- this is my fault. I pushed you somewhere dark, and I can't help keep you there." Jane unraveled their hands making a move towards the door but Rigsby grabbed him, spinning him around and planting a firm hard kiss on his lips.

"I _need _you to get me out of the dark." Jane stared, his blue eyes sparkling with a soft smile.

"Later then." He started buttoning Rigsby shirt back up the detective staring him down with the utmost confusion.

"What do you-"

"Hey guys, we're going for pizza now, you com- whoa. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Lisbon glanced back and forth between Jane ad Rigsby; the two were standing there completely normal but she sensed something heavy had happened in this room before her interruption.

"Ah we're right behind you Lisbon! Right Rigsby?"

"Uh...yeah, yeah." Rigsby wiped his eyes, shrugging the tension out of his shoulders in an attempt to look natural. Jane stood next to him, devoted to his calm mien; it stunned Rigsby honestly, how after all that Jane could act like nothing had happened.

"Well okay then, Cho's bringing it in a couple minutes, first come first serve." Lisbon left at that- she didn't know what happened in that room. She knew it had something to do with the recent case. She knew that Jane wanted to check up on Rigsby. But beyond that, if something _did _happen in that interrogation room- it would stay between Rigsby and Jane, and no one else.

"Later than Rigsby? My place."

"H-how did you know Lisbon was coming?"

"Ah," Jane remarked as he tapped a finger to his temple in such a way that you'd think he was about to reveal a secret of the universe. "I'm a Mentalist remember."

_**Reviews are much appreciated.**_


End file.
